


Aftermath

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, kiss, non established relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Takao remember his first time with Midorima, a lost against a rival team, a lost transformed into a momentum.





	Aftermath

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the ball hitting the gym floor. Takao Kazukari was alone, all the others club members already left, even Midorima Shintarou who’s normally always stay later to practice his shoot. The young man could understand their feelings. After giving out everything they had, they still had lost to Rakuzan. That lost affect them more than they would have thought. Winning this game would have meant a lot to them. Beating Akashi would have meant a lot to Midorima. However it didn’t happen, despite the synergy him and the tall green haired boy they had.

Takao was disappointed mostly at him, if he would have been better maybe their chance of winning will have been better too. He would had not see the pain and disappointment in Shin-chan face. This face was hard to look at. Shintarou was proud of his techniques, but this lost crushed his heart. Winning against his old team captain would have mean so much. But Shutoku lost to Rakuzan and they could do nothing about it.

Takao took aim at the rim shoot the ball and missed “shit… guess practice will wait for an other time, when my mind would be clear” thought Takao walking toward the ball that was still rolling on the floor. “Was it a mistake…maybe, it’s not like I had bad intentions. I just wanted to make him feel better, didn’t thought it would turn that way”. Takao was thinking about the night before, the night he pass with Midorima. Just thinking about it, and Takao cock start to lift, “great like if it was the right place, should go to the locker room”. The young man took the direction of the locker, leaving the orange ball on the floor.

Once in the room, he lock behind him, just in case, even if everyone should had already left, he couldn’t take the chance to get caught in was he was about to do. Of course it would not be as good as yesterday, his hand wasn’t as warm as Shin-chan hole, but it was better than walking around with a boner. Kazunari took his dick in his hand and start an up and down motion. While masturbating himself, he started having flash back of yesterday night. He was seeing Midorima laying down on his bed just in front of him “shit, that’s really not good, I can’t jerk off without thinking about him now” he thought while moving his hands faster. Faster his hand were going, more he was imagining doing thing with Shintarou. “We did it only one time…okay one night but at least two round, it’s not like I was really aroused by him” he thought “I only pass one night with him..but what a night”.

It was yesterday, the day before was their match against Rakuzan, match they lost, no one was really in the mood for practice, it’s not like an important match was coming. Thus the practice got cancelled and everyone head back to their house. Takao and Midorima was going back together . Like always Takao was on the bike, and Midorima in the cart behind. They were approaching the intersection where they normally part away, Takao start to slow down and then he turn toward his teammate: “Say Shin-chan, wanna come to my home? No one’s there”. Shintarou looked at him thinking:”…Why not…” , Takao turn his attention to the road, trying to hide the fact he was happy his friend finally accept his invitation.

The pair arrived at Takao’s home not long after. The young man put the bike and the away, Midorima waited for him at the front door. Kazunari took out his key, unlock the door, enter in his house followed by Shintarou, “Thanks for having me” he said while removing his shoes. The teammates took the direction of Takao’s room. Once there, Kazunari ask Midorima if he wanted anything to drink, the latter ask for some water. Takao headed toward the kitchen and came back a moment later, offering a glasses of fresh water to his tall friend.

Both of them were awkwardly sitting on the floor side by side. None of them was talking, they were just staring blindly in front of them, thinking about something to say. They never really past time together outside the club activities, the only time they were alone together is when Takao was driving Midorima around in the cart. Takao was wondering if they should watch something, at least to have a background sound. But what should the watch, a basketball game? Giving the situation it wasn’t the best idea ever, maybe a movie, but he didn’t knew which kind of movie Midorima liked. Kazunari really tried to come up with something to break this awkward atmosphere.

The young man was still thinking about what he should do, when I felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked at his right and saw Midorima resting his head on his shoulder. “Shin-chan?” asked the point guard, wondering what his teammate was doing, “Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?”. The only answer he got was a sad sigh. He stayed like that for a while, not that he really mind but the situation was even more awkward.

Takao was looking straight at him, he didn’t want to move too much to not disturb Midorima. He then decided to slowly pass his right arm around Shintarou waist.  
“What are you doing?” mumbled Midorima  
“Ah! Did I wake you up? If it’s that I’m really sorry Shin-chan” quickly answered Takao hoping his friend will not see him blushing.  
“First I wasn’t sleeping, second it’s not what I asked…What are you doing?” Shintarou was now sitting upright, looking at Takao waiting for an answer.  
“You will find it funny, but I wasn’t totally aware of what my arm was doing” said Takao, hoping it will satisfy Midorima.

Shintarou was looking his friend in the eyes and slowly start to lean toward him, put his hand on Takao shoulder and pushed him on the floor:  
“Woa!!!! What are you doing Shin-chan? “  
“Same as you planned earlier”  
“I told you!! I wasn’t aware of what my arm was doing, it was like a reflex!” said Takao surprise by the turn of event.  
“Really, said Midorima, let’s see him you will still say that later.” He added while reaching Takao lips for a kiss.

Takao felt Midorima tongue in his mouth, it was warm and he liked the feeling of it, but still tried to fight back, however Shintarou was restraining his arm so he couldn’t move and get free from Midorima kiss. He knew he couldn’t get away therefore he gave up and decide to follow Midorima mood and relaxed.

Midorima was now kissing his neck, following his shoulder line. he passed his hand under Takao shirt. His hand was cold and made the young man shiver. Kazunari had a small idea of what was coming, but I was wondering if Shin-chan will go until the end of what he started or if he would stop before if it get complicated. He was feeling his friend’s big hand under his t-shirt, caressing his body. The hand was first on his waist and then they slowly start to go toward his chest and start to play with his nipple. Midorima had one knee between his leg and was pushing, rubbing on his crotch. It didn’t took long before Takao body’s reacted to the stimulation. “Guess our little friend here is ready to go out” whispered Shintarou in Kazunari ears, while directing his hand to his friend pants. Kneeling in front of Takao who was still laying on the floor, Shintarou unzipped the school pants the reach for Kazunari cock to pull it out, took it with his hand and began to move them up and down.

Takao was looking his friend playing with his dick, wondering where he could have learned to move his hand like that, the sensation he was feeling was so good. Did Shin-chan was touching myself when he was alone in his room? Or he learn it from someone else ? Akashi? maybe. Soon Kazunari as his mind filled by the pleasure Midorima was giving him, now that he started to use his tongue enrolling it around Takao’s dick for eventually put it in his mouth. Not only Takao couldn’t believe Midorima was giving him a head, but he felt awesome. The young man started to let out soft moan that rapidly became louder. More Midorima was sucking on Takao cock more the moan was loud. Kazunari knew if Shin-chan was continuing the way he was he would come soon. Like if Midorima had read his friend mind, he slow down the pace until he stop completely, lift his head and start kissing Takao torso, while lifting his shirt, “Maybe we should get undress for the next part” he said looking at Takao right into the eyes. He didn’t had to ask twice, soon the two of them was on Takao’s bed kissing more passionately than before, their tongue were tangled together.

Takao try to stay concentrated on the situation, but he couldn’t help and think about what was coming, the biggest question he had in mind was who will be top and who will be the bottom. Deep inside he was hoping to be the top one, but since Midorima seems to have more experience maybe he was already used to be the top one.

They were still kissing, when Midorima stopped taking back his breath. He looked at Takao and said “Your dick is bigger than I thought, you gonna have to prepare me carefully if you want to put that in me” .  
“Wait what did you just said…preparing ?” replied Kazunari  
Midorima let out a sigh, “guess I will have to do it myself” he said leaning forward toward Takao, directing his hand toward his hole.  
“Wait! Wait! Shin-chan I don’t mind doing it, you just need to tell me what to do” quickly said Takao.  
Shintarou looked at him, “Are you sure? You will not be grossed? He said  
“Of course not!!” said Takao  
“Okay then, give me your hand” replied Midorima taking Takao’s hand.

Swallowing his saliva, Takao followed Shintarou instruction. He first put one of his finger into Midorima’s hole. The sensation was weird, he perfectly knew what was coming normally from there, but he kind of like the warm feeling and each time he was moving his finger, Shintarou was making cute sound he never heard before. After Shinatrou told him to add an other finger and then a last one. With three his hole should be prepared enough to receive him.

Takao was still preparing Midorima, when the latter turned his head toward Takao and said: “It should be okay now, you can put your dick in”. The young man didn’t have to ask what his friend was meaning by that. He flipped Shinatrou on his back, spread his legs and took position between them. He lift Shintarou hips and push his cock inside his teammate warm hole. While positioning himself, began to doubt of his decision of taking Midorima this way. It was his first time after all, maybe it wasn’t the easiest position to enter someone when he was a beginner. However, Shintarou didn’t said anything, thus Takao thought it was okay to do it this way.

The young man pressed his cock on Shintarou hole and started to pushed it inside. It was really harder than he thought, maybe he should have done it from behind after all, but he really wanted to see Shin-chan face will making out with him. He decide to stay like that, it would be harder for him, but he was confident he would be able to push it completely inside. He started to push harder and suddenly hear Midorima letting out a moan that look painful “Did I hurt you?” asked Takao worried, “Just…keep pushing, said Midorima, keep pushing until your cock is all inside me” Takao looked at Midorima, worried, he didn’t want to hurt his friend more, but the latter ask him to continue pushing, thus he continue his duty.

After a while, Takao’s dick was all inside Midorima. The young man was already exhausted and was wondering he we could actually do anything after that but he knew he couldn’t stop there, he didn’t wanted to let down Shin-chan.

While he was looking at Midorima, the latter start to move his hips with a circular movement “Takao…Start moving already” he said with an impatient tone. Takao then hold Midorima hips and slowly began to thrust in him. He didn’t knew how hard and fast he could go, then he decide to wait and see if Shintarou will ask for more, which he soon did.

The young man was thrusting as hard and fast as he can into his tall friend who’s moan was becoming louder and louder slowly transforming into scream of pleasure. In his mind, Takao was hoping no one in the neighborhood will heard it, it would quite an embarrassment if any of his neighbor happen to hear those scream that he wouldn’t be able to explain. “Takao…more…I want more of you, give me more of you” said Midorima between two screams “You can go harder, you won’t hurt me” he added. Takao was now really pumped and was ready to give more to Midorima. He started to thrust harder and faster than before, his friend wasn’t moaning anymore, he was only screaming, scream of pure pleasure.

Midorima tighten his hole around Takao cock, he wanted to feel it more, he knew both of them was about to come and he wanted to make sure Takao would come in the same time of him. He felt Kazunari’s dick becoming bigger in him, his teammate was really close to come, “Shin-chan…I will…have to take it out…I’ll cum soon…can’t hold it anymore” said Takao trying to take out his cock from Midorima’s hole, “It’s okay, you…you can cum inside me” he said out of breath. Midorima didn’t have any plan to let Takao remove his dick from inside him. He wanted to receive everything his teammate have to give him.

Takao was still moving fast, he didn’t slowed down his movement, Midorima’s scream was still filling the room. His cock was even bigger than before, he was really at his limit, like Shintarou in front of him who was a really mess, he never thought one day he would see the proud shooter in that state. With a scream, Takao let flow his cum inside Midorima, in the same times, Midorima let out a last scream “AKASHI!!!”

“Akashi?” said Takao  
Realizing his terrible mistake Midorima looked at Takao with a pitiful looked “Oh shit…Takao I …”  
“Not only I was a virgin before that, my first time is with a dude, and you have to scream someone else’s name when you are at your climax…do you really think I will let that go Shin-chan? Said Takao with a devilish smile.  
“Takao…I’m really sorry, didn’t mean to” said Midorima like if he was pleading for his life.  
“Let’s see if the Emperor would have made you scream like that for a second round”

Takao took his cock out from Midorima ass turn him around, grab the hips of his teammate with one hand and guide his dick to Shintarou hole with the other. Bending over Midorima’s back, Takao whispered to his ear: “I’ll make you cum again, again and again, until the only thing you have in mind his me, until the only name you scream his mine” and violently start to thrust into Shintarou once again. Takao main goal now was to reach spot Akashi had never reach before, now that he knew who was Midorima’s first.

Takao was now going harder on Midorima, hearing him screaming someone else’s name when he had his orgasm, was enough to give him enough energy to drain every single piece of energy left out of Midorima’s body. Shin-chan needed to be punished.

It didn’t took time before Midorima began to scream again, but this time it was the right name “TAKAO!!! MORE!! MORE!! DO ME HARDER!!!” The young man was satisfy, hearing Shintarou screaming his name was like music to his ear. Takao kept thrusting into Midorima until this friend came for a second time.

Even after this second round, Takao still didn’t have enough. Maybe it was because is was his first time, maybe it was because he never saw Midorima like that or even because the one he was making love to screamed the name of an other guy, but Takao hunger for sex wasn’t even close to be satisfied. Shintarou had already came for a second time, but not the young man. His dick was still inserted deep down into Midorima’s hole and it was the most pleasant feeling he ever had.

After cumming for a second time, Midorima collapsed on Takao’s bed. He was exhausted, he could take it anymore, even Akashi never had so much energy. However he knew it will not stop now, if he came for the second time, it wasn’t the case for Takao who slowly started to move again. Midorima felt his teammate cock hitting spot Akashi never hit, even if Shinatrou was really tired after that second round of sex, he still felt a great amount of pleasure coming from Takao’s thrust.

While Takao began to thrust a bit more harder and faster, Shintarou started to move his hips to give more pleasure to Kazunari. Midorima might really like those new sensations that Takao was giving him, but he also knew he couldn’t last for a fourth round, he really wanted to make sure Takao cum this time.

Takao was now hitting deeper inside Midorima after each thrust, the scream of the latter become as powerful as before, screaming Takao’s name, asking for more. Takao moan also turned into scream, calling Midorima’s name, asking him if he was better than Akashi. Kazunari’s cock became once again bigger than before. In one scream Takao and Midorima came together. Collapsing side by side, they were exhausted, out of breath.

Takao looked at Midorima, he was all in sweat, his glasses was misplaced, he was a real mess, but for the first time since he knew him, Takao founded his teammate really sexy. Kazunari push Midorima’s hair that was stick on his forehead, removed his glasses. His teammate was soundly sleeping, he didn’t even notice when his glasses got removed. The young man looked at Shintarou wondering if he will have any regrets afterwards. Normally when you make love to someone, it’s because you are in love with this person, maybe all what two people need is desire. Does that mean Midorima was desiring him? Or it’s only the aftermath of losing against his ex-lover, were they lover in first place? Takao wasn’t sure of what he should think.

Takao was still watching over Midorima when the latter woke-up. The moon had now took the place of the sun in the sky:  
“Sleep well Shin-chan?” asked Takao uncertain if he really wanted to know the answer.  
“If I say yes, you will be happy?” asked Midorima in place of answer.  
“I guess…” replied Takao  
“Then yes, I did sleep well” said Midorima.

Shutoku’s ace, looked around before asking about his glasses. Takao took them from the night table where he had put them “Here” he said. Shintarou took his it from the hand of his teammate and asked “Can I used the bathroom, asked Midorima, I have to clean myself. “  
“The…the bathroom? Yes.. Yes!!” quickly replied Takao.

Midorima get out of the bed, walked toward the closed bedroom door, Takao looked at him, his eyes were following the line of his teammate body. Kazunari eyes stopped around the lower part where he saw some liquid dripping from Shintarou’s ass. Seeing that, he felt kind of bad. He didn’t knew if cleaning his cum was an easy task or not, “maybe I should keep condom near” he thoughts without even knowing if he would have the chance to do it again.

Before getting out of the room, Midorima noticed , where Takao was looking, “Don’t worry for that, it’s easier to clean than it appear…at least for me” he said adjusting his glasses on his nose, “And…even if you had condom hidden in your drawer, I wouldn’t let you put one…I hate those thing” he added like he is had read Kazunari’s mind before leaving the room.

Takao waited several minutes before Midorima came back, at some point he was wondering if he should go check on him, but change his mind, Shintarou probably didn’t want Kazunari to see that. Therefore he waited until his teammate finished. Once Midorima was back to the room all fresh, Takao was wondering if he should go wash himself now. When he was alone in the room, he realize how sticky his cock was and it started to get itchy.

He was about to get out of the bed when he saw Midorima getting dressed and ready to leave:  
“Are you leaving now?” asked Takao with some disappointment in the voice  
“Yes, I have to leave, it’s getting very dark and it’s not like there was pretty much thing to do or say” replied Midorima  
“Truth…” softly said Takao before adding “Guess I will see you tomorrow then”  
“Yes we will see each other tomorrow at the practice, you don’t have to show me the way. Go take a shower, you smell funny” Said Midorima before leaving Takao alone in the room.

Takao knew he didn’t had any regrets, but maybe Midorima had some after all. What happened was the aftermath of their lost against Rakuzan. Deep down inside him, the young man knew if they haven’t lost he would had never slept with Shin-chan. Kazunari hear the front door open then close. Midorima had left his house, he was now alone with his thoughts. He decide to go take his shower and then looking at how messy and dirty was his bed sheet, he took the initiative to change and wash them just in case his mom ask question. Question he wouldn’t know how to answer. Hopefully the next day he would be able to act like nothing happen, cause that what Midorima would do.

Takao was brought back to the present by the sensation of a warm and sticky liquid in his hand. He was in the locker room, jerking off while thinking about his night with Midorima. Like he thoughts,his teammate was like the usually, stoic without much sense of humor, mostly practicing his long distance shooting. The only thing that was different was the fact that he ask to not be on the same team as Takao during the practice match. The others team members didn’t said anything, to them maybe it was an unlucky day and his horoscope told him to stay away of people like Takao. But Takao knew why Midorima didn’t want to play in the same teams as him. For Shintarou what happen last night was just a one night stand, nothing much they were caught in the heat of the moment.  
After the practice, everyone left and Takao decide to stay behind to practice his shoot, to clear out his mind. He was now in the locker room masturbating. He looked at his hand and by the amount of cum he had in his hand he could tell that he came each time he remembered Shintarou screaming his name. After looking at his hand, he looked at his dick which was still full of energy, he let out a sigh “Guess it’s not use, I will need more than my hand” he said to myself. He wiped his hand on a nearby towel on the bench, took out his cellphone and composed Midorima number, “let’s test the water”, he thoughts, “The worst answer I could get is a no after”.

Takao was holding his phone close to his ear, waiting for Midorima to pick up his call. Once he had Midorima at the other end, before even letting him speaking the only word the left Takao’s mouth was “Hey! Shin-chan…Let’s do it again.


End file.
